


Just a cute little fic.

by Mikasa361



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Just some drabbles I wrote between 8th and 9th grade. Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend who introduced me to FMA and I were talking once. I went like, well what if "things happened" between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. We derped around a bit. Later on, I just HAD to write it down. Voilá (I'm pretty sure the accent's wrong but I'm only a sixteenth French not all French), this little beauty was born. Sorry if there are any personality inaccuracies. I was merely derping around.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all like it. 

Lol

 

  Edward noticed the Colonel walking with his hands in his pockets. Wearing a smirk on his face, he walked in-step with Roy.

 "So," Ed started, "how are things with the Lieutenant?"

 "What do you mean?" Roy tried to act like nothing was going on. But nothing could hide the slight red on his cheeks. 

 "You know what I mean. You and Lieutenant. Are things happening?"

 "I have no idea what you're talking about." Roy was having a hard time denying what Ed was talking about.

 "Things. You know what I mean." Ed's smirk grew wider. Roy snapped.

 "Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" His face grew even redder. Edward sighed.

 "If you deny what is so OBVIOUSLY going on..... I'll just go and ask her about it." Ed erased the smirk for the time being and ran across the building where Riza was examining a gun. What he saw next made it hard to hold back another smirk. He saw a tiny bump in her stomach area. And that was NOT fat.

 "Hi, Lieutenant!" Riza turned her head to see who called for her. 

 "Oh. Hello, Edward." She turned to face him. "How are you?" The smirk on Ed's face returned. A blank expression crossed the blonde First Lieutenant's face. What the heck was he smirking for? The question raced in her mind.

 Silence collected in the hallway. The silence continued to grow more awkward. Edward's smirk grew a little wider. He opened his mouth to speak, and the question asked was not what Riza expected to hear.

 "How are things with Colonel?" It took everything in Riza not to blush.

 "W-what, Edward?"

 "You heard me." The smirk grew wider yet. "I see a little bump, Lieutenant. Are you sick in the mornings?"

 "W-what? No! Not at all!"

 "Are you....." Edward's eyes smirked with the rest of his face. "Are you pregnant?"

 "Pfft, no! What gave you that notion?"

 "The bump?"

 "Oh?"

 "Yes. There's a bump. And it's not fat, First Lieutenant." Riza blushed redder than Edward's jacket.

 "S-shut up!" She covered her face with her bangs, but to no avail. Edward grinned, with a smirk more immense than Gluttony's body mass.

 "It's gonna be a cute baby." He ran off, leaving the blonde woman with a scarlet face. If he told anyone.... Oh, was there heck to pay. She and Roy met up later in Roy's office. Both were blushing fiercely. After a few minutes of silence, officers were rushing into the office with countless congratulations.  Roy and Riza could no longer deny it. So with a sigh, they accepted the congratulations.

 

112512  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to "Fullmetal Alchemist" Hiromu Arakawa
> 
> You can say this is like an Ed x Win Fanfic. But really, I got bored in my History class and started this on a note on my phone (<\--- Oooooh~) But like a ninja the teacher didn't see, cuz I was on the opposite side of the room. As I put in the note up before the fanfic begins, this was made for the sake of HUMOR not a real STORYLINE so don't flame me for inaccuracies please. I know there are things that are off. Please don't be a pain in my behind about it.
> 
> Enjoy it. ;3

Lol #2

 

(Look, I KNOW this is off but this is only for the sake of HUMOR. HUMOR. Not an after-the-manga-story fic. Bear with me. And read the prequel to this before you read this.)

 

  Roy sat at his desk contemplating on a name for his child. For once, he finished his paperwork. Suddenly, a look crossed his face. There were rumors that Winry Elric was also expecting. He heard from Kain Fuery, who heard directly from the person who started it. He smirked. Perhaps it was time for revenge.

 

  Edward wandered the building. Rebecca Catalina was happily congratulating Riza on the baby, while Riza tried to shut her up and change the subject. He smirked and stopped by the Colonel's office.

 

  As Roy thought of ways to address the subject, the door opened.

  "Thinking of baby names, Colonel?" Ed wore a smirk across his face.

  "I should be asking you the same thing, Fullmetal." Ed's smirk shattered like a window, and reassembled into a glare.

  "And what do you mean by that?!?!"

  "Rumor has it your wife is expecting....." Now it was Roy who wore the smirk. Edward's golden eyes widened. 

  "LIES!"

  "Then why is Winry moody, hmm? She looks to be a few weeks, no?" 

  "Shuddup shuddup SHUDDUP!"

  "What's the matter, Fullmetal? Are you expecting as well?" The smirk was plastered to the Colonel's face. "Or do you need help finding a name for Winry's?"

  "SHUDDUP COLONEL MIND YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!" Roy couldn't resist.

  "Aww, poor Shorty..... Too scared to admit he's gonna be a daddy... Poor poor Fullmetal....."

  "SHE'S NOT PREGNANT SHUDDUP!" Ed was livid. Time for Roy to pull an Edward.

  "Well, then..... 'If you deny what is so OBVIOUSLY going on, then I'll ask her myself.'"

  "Good luck with that," Ed snorted.

 

  Roy just got out of work. He decided to take a quick trip to Risembool. There Winry was, working on some auto mail. Roy wore his best pokerface. 

  "Hello, Mrs. Elric."

  "Oh! Hello, Colonel Mustang!" Winry cheerfully smiled. "How are you? I heard Riza's pregnant! Congrats!" Roy was taken aback. So Fullmetal told?!

  "Thanks." He smiled, too keep the mood cheery. He wasn't going to irritate her just yet. 

  "Come in! I just made dinner! Edward's home too." Roy came in.

 

  Dinner was fantastic. Now.... Right down to business.

  "So. Are you two....." Roy smirked, "Going to be parents?"

  "Excuse me?" Winry's eyebrow raised.

  "WHAT?! THAT AGAIN?!"

  "What, it's not true?" The Colonel looked nervous.

  "Of course it is!!!!" Winry smiled. Roy smirked at Ed.

  "You sly dog, Fullmetal." Officers poured into the house, bursting with congratulations. All the Elrics could do was take it. Edward had a feeling telling everyone that Riza was preggers  would bite him in the butt.

 

1-31-13  



End file.
